Strawberry Pie
by Aster A Daimonia Eukaristia Al
Summary: Aku harus berubah! di kota baru ini...
1. Chapter 1

Pembaharuan a new day!

Sorry kalo lama publish

Ai POV

WARNING:GAJE,OOC,ABAL,DEELEL

RnR Please?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kupercepat langkahku menuju ruang administrasi kampus. Inilah langkah awal pada lembaran baru album masa lali saat aku merasa mendapatkan cahaya dikegelapan tapi kemudian cahaya itu dirampas oleh seseoran di masa lalunya

Shinichi, hatiku pedih setiap mendengar nama itu. Dan kini aku lari- seperti yang kulakukan dulu- dari kenyataan dan mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan hal tersebut

Aku merasa seperti awang-awang saat itu dan kemudian terempas pada kenyataan didepan mata. Mengubahnya menjadi mimpi terburukku ledih dari saat-saat kelamku di organisasi

Sekarang, aku ingin mengubah hidupku dikota baru ini. Tapi sepertinya, harapanku masih jauh

-flashback-

Aku memandang keluar jendela kereta api yang sedang melaju kencang menuju stasiun . aku bersiap turun dan membawa koper serta barang belanjaanku. Tapi, sepertinya tas belanjaanku agak besar dan begitu kubuka, isinya berupa jam tangan mahal untuk laki-laki , kemeja putih laki-laki, dan,oh tidak ! tasku tertukar dengan seseonrang yang membeli jam tangan mahal dan kemeja laki-laki!

Aku begitu panik sampi-sampai pintu kereta hampir tutup dan akan melaju ke stasiun berikutnya. Akhirnya kubawa tas belanjaan yang 2x lebih berat daripada tas belanjaanku sendiri

-end of flash back-

aku tersenyum memikirkan kejadian kemarin dan tanpa sadar, aku menabrak cowok yang sedang melintas didepanku

BRUK!

"aw!"

aku menjerit sambil memegangi pantatku yang terasa terjatuh dengan posisi yang sangat tidak elite.-begitulah- jatuh terduduk dengan buku-buku yang kubawa berserakan disekitarku

semua mata memandangi aku tidak peduli.

"hei! Bisakah kau berjalan dengan hati-hati?" perkataanku hampir seperti teriakan. Kupandangicowok itu dengan pandangan marah

"sorry"

hanya itu jawaban darinya . Ia berdiri dan dengan cepat mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku

"perlu bantuan,madamoiselle?"

"no!"

aku bangkit dangan cepat tanpa mempedulikan uluran tangannya. Kubereskan buku-bukuku dan melangkah pergi

Hu-uh! Baru sampai disini, sudah 2 kesialan daam waktu kurang dari 48 jam!

To Be Continued

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Huft!akhirnya chapter 1 selese!

Review pleas…(puppy eyes no jutsu)


	2. Chapter 2

Hohoho….

Kini Alfa kembali *nebarin bunga**digeplak*

review

Rei Sakaki : Arigatou sarannya mungkin dalam chapter ini masih nbelum terpenuhi tapi Alfa terus mencoba kok biar ga banyak typo

Chappy D. AniTsu : Arigatou ^-^

Yuuki reader sejati : Arigatou

Chapter 2 : A boy

Aku sedang mendengarkan lagu-lagu Lenka favoritku saat sebuah ketukan membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku nsekarang sedang berada di kamar di homestay ku di London. Mungkin aku termasuk siswa yang beruntung karena dapat rumah yang mewah, bergaya Eropa kuno walau tempatnya agak di pinggir pusat kota.

Kamarkupun lebih luas dari kamarku di rumah professor Agasa dulu loh! Dan sekali lagi, ketukan pintu kamarku membuyarkan lamunanku.

"ya,ya ada ap-".

Aku membuka pintu dan terkesiap. Dihadapanku berdiri seorang cowok berambut pirang agak bergelombang, dengan sepasang mata biru langit dan alis yang teduh, dan hidung yang mancung. Juga seulas senym tersungging di bibirnya yang tipis. Kalau dilihat,cowok di depanku memang keren! Tapi…..

"Hai"

Dia sepertinya juga kaget melihatku,tapi segera dia sembunyikan kekagetannya sambil berkata

Hai, kita bertemu lagi mademoiselle?" Senyum kembali tersungging di bibirnya. Hampir saja refleks kututup pintu dihadapanku didepan mukanya sangking jengkelnya. Kalau saja tidak ada bibi Anne-pengurus rumah ini yang mengizinkanku homestay disini- dan bila kulakukan itu, wah! Nanti malam bias saja aku tidur beratapkan langit!

"Oh, hai juga". Jawabku setengah hati

"Shiho, ini Saguru, Saguru Hakuba. Dialah pemilik rumah ini dan yang mengizinkanmu tinggal disini. Dan dia baru pulang dari Jepang untuk mengejar seorang pencuri misterius. Saguru ini detektif loh!". Kata bibi Anne seperti sales yang mempromosikan barang jualanannya

"Oh, senang bertamu denganmu, Hakuba-san". Aku berusaha berkata semanis mungkin. Jadi dia toh yang punya 'puri' luas ini.

"Me too. Oh-" katanya seperti teringat sesuatu "I must go now, bye. And good night."

"Good night".

Dan merekapun turun ke bawah. Yah, kamarku memang di lantai atas, aku memilihnya sendiri saat bibi Anne bilang ada 20 kamar di puri ini dan aku boleh memilih kamarku sendiri dimana saja. Tapi, beberapa menit berjalan kearah tangga, Saguru berbalik lagi ketempatku. Membuatku sedikit heran.

"Oh, iya, Miyano-san, aku punya sedikit oleh-oleh untukmu Tadi tas belanjaanku tertukar dengan orang lain. Dan melihat isinya barang-barang wanita semua, mungkin akan lebih berguna untukmu"

Dan iapun menyerahkan sebuah kantong belanjaan kepadaku

"Itu tas belanjaanku!"

Secara refleks aku menjerit sangking senangnya-kupikir tas itu tidak pernah kutemukan lagi. Dan teriakanku tadi hampir mengejutkannya. Akiu sangat senang menemukannya kembali. Aku membeli banyak barang di Jepang sebelum aku dating ke sini dan segera aku mengambil tas belanjaanku itu dari tangannya.

"Terimakasih, ada barang berharga disini"

"Itukah barang berharga wanita? Ternyata hanya jam tangan dan alat kosmetik saja"

Senyumku seketika hilang. Seketika rasa kesalku kembali

'suatu hari, laki-laki ini akan kubunuh!".Jeritku dalam hati.

**Hehehe, akhirnya chapter 2 dipublish juga *nari hula-hula sangking senengnya*. Gomen ceritanya lama ga di lanjutin. Abisnya, Alfa males sih. Apalagi di rumah Alfa komputernya rusak trus ga dibener-benerin. (siapa nanya?)**

**Kalau saran Alfa sih, ga usah nunggu-nunggu fic ini deh(siapa juga yang mau nunggu?). Bakalan lama Alfa ngelanjutinnya. Ya udah cukup sekian cuap-cuap dari Alfa thanks buat yang nge-riview maupun yang jadi silent reader. See you next time….**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer : Aoyama Gosho

Strawberry pie chapter 3

Aku turun ke ruang makan untuk sarapan. Bersama bibi Anne dan si tengik Hakuba. Yah, semenjak saat itu, aq menjadi benci padanya karena ia telah menjelek-jelekan jam tangan pemberian kakak saat aku kecil dulu, yang kutinggalkan di tas belanjaan itu. Dan dia tidak tau seberapa berharganya jam itu.

"good morning, Miyano-san"  
"good morning, Hakuba-san, Anne obasan".sapaku basa-basi.

Dan akupun duduk dikursi. Dimeja terhidang beberapa masakan khas Itali-yang aku tak ingat namanya karena terlalu panjang dan ribet-. Aku heran, kenapa bibi Anne yang terlihat seperti orang London asli bisa membuat masakn Itali yang kuakui errr, enak?. Ah! Masa bodo lah...

"ngomong-ngomong, anda bekerja dimana Hakuba-san?". Tanyaku memecah keheningan. Aku tidak mau dibilang orang yang tak tau balas budi. Paling tidak, aku ingin menjadi orang yang menyanangkan dan terlihat kerasan di rumah ini-walau sebenarnya bukan sifatku beramah tamah seperti ini-.

"bicara apa kau ini Shiho!". Potong bibi Anne. Qtuan muda masih sekolah, sama sepertimu"

"oh," aku hanya ber-oh ria  
"dan tuan muda kuliah di universitas yang sama denganmu loh, Shiho"  
"oh," jawabku lagi. Tunggu!tunggu! Masih kuliah? Universitas yang sama?

Aku tersedak susu yang barusan kuminum  
"uhuk-uhuk"  
"are you ok?". Tanya bibi Anne khawatir  
"I'm fine" ucapku sambil menyeka susu yang belepotan disekitar mulutku. Kudengar tawa tertahan dari seberang sana. Dan saat kulihat, Saguru-tengik itu sedang tersenyum geli melihatku yang belepotan susu.  
"hu-uh!" sungutku. Tapi, yang benar saja! Aku mungkin masih bisa tahan serumah dengannya, tapi sekampus?. Oh!tenang Shiho! Tidak mungkin kan dia satu jurusan denganmu? Universitas itu luas dengan berbagai jurusan. Kau bisa menghindari dia. Jadi, tetaplah tenang! Innerku mencoba menenagkanku

"jadi, errr kau mengambil jurusan apa?"  
"psikologi kriminal". Oow! Mampus aku! Makiku dalam hati. Gak hanya kampus, jurusan -yang berarti itu kelas-nya pun juga sama. Aku hanya bisa meratapi nasibku.  
"dan kau?" tanyanya  
"ummm. Sama"  
"oh. Baiklah Miyano-san"  
"Shiho saja". Poitongku  
"baiklah Shiho, sepertinya kita harus berangkat kalau tidak mau terlambat". Dia melirik jam tangannya.  
"oh! Goresan itu membuatku risih. Seharusnya aku membeli jam baru tapi, jam yang kubeli di Jepang ternyata tertinggal di kereta"  
'oh tidak!' gumamku. Aku belum mengembalikan tas belanjaan dia. Tapi biarla, biar dia risih dengan jam tangan dengan sebuah goresan tipis hampir tak kasat mata yang menempel di jamnya itu.  
"sebaiknya kau naik mobilku saja. Disini, susah mencari transportasi. Lagipula, tujuan kita sama"  
ukh! Sebenarnya aq ingin menolaknya, tapi aq tidak mau menanggung resiko terlambat dihari pertama-yang bisa memberi kesan buruk dimata dosen-, dan menunggu selama berjam-jam yang belum pasti bisa mendaapat transportasi kekota. Jadi jawaban yang kujeluarkan dari bibirku hanyalah kata:  
"baiklah"

to be contiuned

tralalalala bertemu lagi dengan Alfa!  
Makasih buat yang udah baca en yang nge-riview

hiks, Alfa terharu ada yang mau baca fic gaje Alfa. Judulnya aja salah! *nangis tersedu*dipeluk Shinichi*bletak!

Ok Alfa mau bales review yg walau sedikit tetep Alfa bales kok!

Kiara : makasih hiks *masih nangis* dah baca en riview fic ini. Alfa sekarang udah usaha kok nge-update fic ini cepet. Tetep RnR ya...

choco : makasih, ini Alfa juga maunya update cepet. Ini udah panjang belum? Apa jadi lebih pendek dari sebelumnya? Tetep review ya..

Dan tambahan bwt semuanya, Fanfiction ngilangin pembates antara Author's note sm ceritanya. Jadi gomen kalau pembaca jadi pusing ngeliatnya


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer : Aoyama Gosho-sensei

Strawberry pie chapter 4

Ternyata mobil Hakuba Porsche! Aku agak gemetaran teringat Gin. Tapi aku masih tetap jengkel padanya. Aku masih menimbang-nimbang apakah akan pindah jususan. Tapi, kalau begitu aku jadi harus mengurus administrasi lagi, dan itu merepotkan. Dan sebenarnya, buat apa sih aku harus repot hanya untuk hal sepele gini- ngejauhun Hakuba sialan itu-. Dan mobilpun terus berlalu seiring dengan otakku yang beputar cepat

OooooooooooooooooooooO

ckittt! Suara ban mobil yang direm bergesekan dengan lantai parkiran universitas, terdengar menusuk telinga

"sudah sampai". Katanya. Aku sudah tau itu baka! Sahutku dalam hati.

Aku membuka pintu tanpa menunggu dia turun kemudian berkata "arigatou" dan akupun pergi.

OooooooooooooooooooooO  
"and then, we must blablabla". Penjelasan tidak begitu kuperhatikan. Entah kenapa daritadi ada perasaan yang mengganjal dihatiku. Kayaknya bakal terjadi sesuatu...

"ms. Miyano, sepertinya kau tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku daritadi. Kalau begitu, silakan kerjakan hal.69 di papan tulis". Seru Mr. Dannean padaku

dengan malas aku melangkah kepapan tulis dan mengerjakan soal di papan tulis. Tiba-tiba aku melihat benda kecil berkilat yang terbang kearah ku. Terdengar bunyi 'prang!' keras. Sesuati seperti mengenai kepalaku. Menghantamku dengan keras, dan semua menjadi hitam.

OooooooooooooooooooooO

=normal pov=

Dan benda kecil bulat itu dengan cepat menghantam kepala Shiho.  
"Shiho! Awas!". Bagai gerakan slow motion, tubuh Shiho hampir terjatuh menghantam lantai kalau saja tidak ada sepasang tangan kekar yang menahan jatuhnya tubuh mungil itu.

OooooooooooooooooooooO

=Shiho pov=

yang kulihat pertama kali saat aku bangun adalah langit-langit putih. Errrr ini surga ya? Pikirku ga jelas.

"apakah kau mengira kalau ini surga?". Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Tak jauh dari tempat aku berada, pria berambut pirang bergelombang itu berdiri sambil menyunggingkan senum sinisnya."sayangnya ini adalah ruang kesehatan sekolah".

Oh baiklah! Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya dari tadi sih!

"kau harus berterima kasih padaku. Karna akulah yang 'mengangkut'mu sampai sini". Aku lalu teringat saat-saat terakhir waktu itu...dan kurasakan wajahku sedikit memanas

"ini. Pelakunya". Ia melemparkan sebuah benda bulat berwarna hijau padaku

"bola kasti?". Bola kasti yang menyebabkan aku pingsan begini?

"jangan meremehkan. Pemukul bola ini adalah penyetak homerun terbaik tahun ini". Baiklah, sebuah bola dengan seorang homeruner terbaik bisa membuatku pingsan ?

"kurasa kau harus istirahat disini, mau kubelikan roti. Atau sesuatu?"

"err gak usah"

"kalau gitu aku harus balik ke kelas Mr. Dennean kalau tidak mau dihukum mengerjakan essai tentang kasus-kasus pembunuhan". Ia beranjak pergi. Tapi,

"tunggu!" cegahku. Ups! Apa yang kulakukan?

"ng? Ada apa?"

"emmm. Arigatou"

"oh. Doita". Dan iapun keluar dari ruangan serba putih ini  
OooooooooooooooooooooO

Kring...

Bel berbunyi nyaring. Aku bangkit dari tidurku dan menuju kelasku berikutnya. Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong sambil merapikan pakaian dan rambutku yang kacau akibat insiden 'bola dan home runner' tadi. Pikiranku kembali melayang pada kejadian tadi. Kok aku bisa-bisanya mengucapkan terima kasih padanya sih? Mungkin saja dia bohong? Tapi, ah! Bodo'

aku berjalan ke ruang kelas dan mendapati kosong

"eh?" aku menyadari sesuatu saat kulirik jam tanganku menunjukkan pukul 12 siang.

Ukh! Baka! Ini udah jam makan siang!

Akupun lalu berbalik arah ke cafetaria

OooooooooooooooooooooO

aku duduk di salah satu bangku di cafetaria. Menyuapkan sepotong muffin vanila kemulutku saat seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"hai". Sapa seorang gadis cantik berambut merah bergelombang kepadaku. 'who is she?'. 'siapa neh?'

"err, kenalin aku Scarlet Keith ". Cukup sesuai dengan rambutnya scarlet-merah tua- bisikku dalam hati.  
"Shiho miyano". Jawabku singkat.

"kamu orang jepang?". Ia sepertinya kaget mendengar namaku

"yah, ayahku orang Jepang"

"oh" dia hanya ber-oh ria. Sebenarnya, apa sih maunya

"ada apa?" tanyaku langsung

"enggak. Cuma mau kenalan aja. Kamu anak baru psikologi kriminal kan?"

aku cuma ngangguk

"pacar Hakuba?"

"haah? Bukan!". Sanggahku.

"masa'?" tanyanya heran

"memangnya kenapa?"

"pangeran-es itu gak mungkin nolong cewek baru kayak kamu. Biasanya aja dia cuek sama cewek. Kok bisa?"

"err gak tau juga sih.."

"oh iya. Kau kan masuknya agak telat, kau harus belajar keras. Karena sebentar lagi kita mid semester"

benar juga sih apa katanya

"tinggal dimana? Kalau aku di-" dia menyerocos tak berhenti. Dia mirip sekali dengan Ayumi. Dan sepertinya, ia sudah melupakan pertanyaannya tadi

"aku home stay"

"oh-"

kring...

Bel kembali berbunyi menyelamatkan ku dari 'red devil*?*' ini.

Sebenarnya aku bukannya membencinya, tapi aku agak err segan dengan anak yang terlalu ceria? Karena pada dasarnya aku adalah gadis pendiam.

"sampai nanti". Kataku sambil melambai padanya

"sampai nanti" jawabnya sambil tersenyum ramah

OooooooooooooooooooooO

aku membaringkan tubuhku diatas spring bed dikamarku. Hari yang cukup melelahkan. Tapi setidaknya, aku punya seorang teman baru

"pangeran-es itu gak mungkin nolong cewek baru kayak kamu. Biasanya aja dia cuek sama cewek. Kok bisa?"

pertanyaan Scarlet kembali terngiang ditelingaku

'kenapa?'

Tentu saja karena aku tinggal dirumahnya dan tidak ingin repot

'tapi ia justru repot jika harus menggendongku keruang kesehatan?' sebuah suara dalam hatiku bertanya-tanya

'kenapa?'

aku tak tahu.

OooooooooooooooooooooO

akhirnya selesai juga chapter yang paling melelahkan ini,tapi kok ceritanya makin gaje ya?

Mungkin chapter depan agak lama publishnya. Gomen, Alfa g bisa publish cepet2 karena lagi buntu ide =u=

Ohya! Kesalahan Alfa yang baru Alfa sadari pas publish chapter 3 adalah, pairing yang sebenernya SaguruShiho jadi SaguruAi, *berarti Saguru ntar jadiannya sama anak kecil*?* dong!*

Special thanks bwt choco n kiara yang udah setia nungguin fic ini,

choco : ini juga sangatsangat*lebay* diusahain. Chapter2 kemaren tuh emang udah ditulis di buku tapi chapter ini harus kerja eksta *?*

kiara : semua 'kiara-kiara-kiara varionus' itu kamu sendiri atau ada yang lain? Makasih udah RnR.

Hiksu. Alfa nangis bahagia *episode 2?*

Huweeeee!

Udah ah nangisnya*?*

Review plisss


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer : Aoyama Gosho-sensei

Strawberry pie chapter 5

Gak terasa sudah seminggu aku tinggal disini. Dan mulai agak terbiasa tinggal disini -meski terkadang suka tersesat-. Dan, yah...kuakui aku mulai terbiasa tinggal dengannya. Jangan! Maksudku bukan arti 'tinggal bersama' seperti maksud seperti itu tapi errr ah! Udahlah!

Tapi lumayanlah, tiap ke kampus dapet tumpangan gratis. Secara disini transportasi sangatla sulit didapat -kecuali kalau kau mau menumpang mobil peternakan yang tiap hari mengangkut sapi atau ayam ke kota-

ok, back to story, bentar lagi mid semester. Ulangannya, kita mesti magang di tempat yang berhubungan dengan jurusan yang dipilih. Tapi, aku masih bingung, enaknya magang dimana?

Secara aku gak tau kantor-kantor yang berhubungan dengan psikologi kriminal. Dan sangat gak tau dimana kantor detektif swasta. Dan sekarang, disinilah aku, surfing internet mencari kantor-kantor detektif diruang tengah sambil makan keripik-aku jadi inget Genta- apa kabar ya para shonen tantei?-terakhir aku melihat mereka, saat aku berpisah dengan tubuh kecilku, Ayumi menagis, Genta juga, dan Mitsuhiko, ia seperti tak berani menatapku- Dan bagaimana dengan...dia? Shinichi kudo? Apa ia bahagia dengan Ran?

Ah! Kok aku jadi ngelantur gini!

Sudah 3 jam aku surfing, tapi aku masih belum menemukan apa yang kucari. Akhirnya, kuputuskan berhenti mencari dan main game

OooooooooooooooooooooO

"Hoammm!" pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah bangun dan membantu bibi Anne membuat sarapan -tumben-. Hari ini bibi Anne membuat paella, jadi lumayan ribet.

"Shiho magang dimana?" Tanya bibi Anne sambil memotong bawang bombay. Terlihat sedikit air mata di pelupuk matanya. Membuatku tertawa geli

"Gak tau nih, susah nyarinya. Bibi kok tau aku mau magang?" Kini aku sudah biasa ngobrol santai dengan bibi Anne

"Ya, karena tuan muda kan jugakan sepertimu tapi ia tidak usah mencarnya lagi " Ujar bibi Anne

"Bagaimana kalau kau magang dikantor tuan muda?"

"Haah?" Pertanyaan itu membuatku kaget. Ralat. Sangat kaget.

"Memangnya Saguru maksudku Hakuba sudah bekerja? Kau bilang waktu itu ia masih kuliah"

"Memang. Tapi dia juga membuka kanto detektif di Manor Street. Tidak terlalu besar sih, tapi mungkin kau bisa magang disana"

"Bagaimana ya?" Aku masih menmbang-nimbang mana yang lebih baik:

A. Magang di kantor Hakuba-sialan. Tiap hari ngeliat muka-sinisnya itu(oh no!). Tapi, paling enggak aku dapat tumpangan gratis-kan searah-

B. Magang di tempat lain. Belum tentu dapat. Dan belum tentu searah.

"nanti deh aku pikirkan lagi"

OooooooooooooooooooooO

Di kampus, tawaran bibi Anne masih terus kupikirkan. Sebenarnya ini tawaran yang sangat menarik. Tapi, bagaimana kalau Hakuba tidak mau?

"Hei!" Seseoranga menepuk pundakku. Akupun menoleh danmelihat 'red devil' maksudku Scarlet.

"Hai. Ada apa?"

"Tidak". Kebetulan, setelah pertemuan di cafetaria waktu itu, aku jadi akrab dengannya.

"Hanya saja. Kau ingat, kemarin bilang kita-sekelas- akan pergi menyelidiki kasus sebenarnya.

"Lalu"

"Kau kan berpasangan denganku"

"Jadi?". Scarlet memang suka ngomong berbelit-belit gitu

"Kau tahu? Karena kemari aku menyiapkan 'semua' keperluan untuk hari ini. Jadi..."

"Ng?"

"Aku lupa tugas dari Ms. Yamada -ia dosen dari Jepang. Dan perlu di garis bawahi, Ms. Yamada,walau ia perempuan sangat, err sadis? Bisa dibilang begitu. Tidak ada satupun alasan untuk lupa mengerjakan tugas darinya. Karena sekali tidak mengerjakan tugas, mungkin kau tidak lulus? Nilai darinya sangat mempengaruhi lulus tidaknya kita-. Jadi? Boleh aku lihat punyamu?"

"Ti-dak"

"Kenapa?" dia sedikit merengek-seperti anak kecil-. Itulah kenapa, Scarlet itu sangat mirip Ayumi.

"Kita kan hanya pergi untuk melihat kasus yang sebenarnya-yah, walaupun aku sering melihatnya saat aku bersama shonen tantei- dan kita tak perlu membawa apa-apa"

"oh! Shiho! Please..."

"Huh. Baiklah" kataku sambil mengeluarkan tugasku dan memberikan padanya

"Terima kasih. Shiho memang baik... Nanti aku traktir es krim deh". Katanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum-pasta-giginya

"Es krim? Scarlet kau ini sudah berapa tahun sih?"

"Eh! Berapa ya?". Huh! Memang susah kalau melihat kelakuan dia yang seperti anak kecil itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong Scarlet. Kau sudah menemukan tempat magangmu?". Tanyaku

"Ng? Tempat magang? Sepertinya aku belum menemukan tempat yang cocok deh"

"Oh" sepertinya aku menemukan teman yang senasib *?*

"Kau sendiri?"

"Belum"

"Bagaimana kalau kita cari sama-sama? Mungkin kita bisa bekerja bersama-sama"

"Ng? Boleh saja sih"

"Asyik! Bagaimana kalau sore ini kita mencarinya. Sepulang kuliah?"

"Eh?"

OooooooooooooooooooooO

"Baiklah anak-anak, ini adalah sebuah TKP pembunuhan berantai yang sering terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Kalian bisa lihat, garis putih yang membentuk badan manusia ini adalah tempat korban yang sekarang sudah diangkut untuk dilakukan

Kali ini penjelasan Mr. Dannean begitu kuperhatikan. Aku tidak ingin kejadian 'bola dengan pencetak home runner' terulang kembali. Walaupun kurasa disini tidak ada orang yang bermain baseball.

"Dan tugas kali hari ini, memang agak berat. Menyelidiki kasus ini dan memecahkannya." Sebelum Mr. Dannean menyelesaikan perkataannya, semua orang sudah sibuk berbicara betapa sulitnya tugas kali ini. Memang, polisi saja belum memecahkan kasus ini, bagaimana dengan kami? Sekelompok mahasiswa yang baru beberapa bulan masuk-khusus aku sih, baru beberapa hari-

"tenang-tenang. Mungkin memang agak sulit, tapi kalian akan terbagi dalam beberapa kelompok. Dan kalian harus mengumpulkan faktanya dan memecahkan kasusnya. Tersangkanya ada 3 orang. Keterangannya ada dikertas yang saat ini sedang dibagikan oleh teman kalian. Baiklah, batas waktunya sampai sore ini. Jangan tegang! Ini hanya latihan dan tidak akan mempengaruhi nilai kalian! Baiklah, pembagian kelompok ada dikertas yang akan dibacakan Ms. Watson.

Baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang!"

senang? Pikirku. Ini bencana! Memang sih, aku sudah sering melihat Shinichi memecahkan kasus, tapi disini kan tidak ada Shinichi!

"kelompok 7, Shiho Miyano, Scarlet Keith..."

Untunglah aku sekelompok dengan Scarlet

"... Erick Wilson, Saguru Hakuba"

Tunggutunggu! Kenapa ia sekelompok denganku?

"huh! Kasus begini mudah, tak perlu sampai sore. Aku akan memecahkannya saat ini juga"

to be contiuned

Akhirnya Alfa kembali...

Makasih buat yang udah RnR

Choco : Choco! *peluk2 Choco*ditendang* makasih udah terus baca cerita gaje ini. Apakah ini sudah cukup panjang? Belum ya? Alfa sebenernya mau aja manjangin ceritanya, tapi... Lagi buntu ide nih hehehe*alesan!*

sorry updatenya lama. Liburan Alfa udah abis, jadi harus sekolah lagi deh :c *trus kenapa?*

Shiho Kudo : Arigatou. Aku juga suka. Tapi sih sebenernya mereka kan belum pernah ketemu*?* ah biarlah! Ini kan 'unleash you imagination'! Iya Alfa usahain update kilat. Tapi kalau lama jangan marah ya *katanya tadi usaha?*. Makasih udah RnR

Ok, sebenernya Alfa gak tau apa aja tugas orang kuliahan dan apa ada mid semester? Atau kehidupan western Alfa buat fic ini semua atas imajinasi Alfa semata

Alfa juga baru 13 taon. Jadi kalau ada yang tidak sesuai atau salah, mohon dimaafkan *nunduk dalem2*

dan maaf kalau nanti Alfa publish makin ngaret itu karena Alfa udah kelas 3 jadi Alfa harus belajar. Doain Alfa lulus ya.. Ntar yang Alfa doain keinginannya tercapai :)

kalau ficnya gak da yang nge-review, Alfa jadi males publish. Tapi Alfa berterimakasih sama yang udah ngebaca n nge-review walau cuma sedikit.

udah ah! Kok malah jadi curcol gini. Kalau gini judulnya strawberry pie n curhatan author geblek?

akhir kata, RnR plizzz


	6. Chapter 6

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

**Strawberry pie chapter 6 **

Disclamer : Aoyama Gosho-Sensei

Strawberry pie chapter 6

OooooooooooooooooooooO

Aku pulang agak sore. Karena kami pergi mencari tempat magang

Tapi akhirnya, pencarian kami berakhir dengan acara 'wisata kuliner Scarlet'.

Aku heran dengan selera makan seperti itu-kami sudah mengunjungi 5 toko manisan, 3 toko roti dan 2 cafe-tapi ia tidak terlihat gendut. Mungkin ia sangat cocok magang menjadi koki?

Jam di meja belajarku menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Dan artinya aku harus turun untuk makan malam kalau tak ingin kelaparan sampai pagi -aku pernah melewatkan sekali makan malam karena tugasku begitu banyak. Tapi, aku kelaparan dan akhirnya aku turun ke dapur untuk melihat apakah dikulkas ada makanan yang bisa kumakan atau tidak. Tapi sepertinya bibi Anne mengunci kulkas *?* sebelum mau tidur seperti mengunci pintu rumah setiap malam. Jadi akhirnya aku tidak bisa tidur sepanjang malam itu-

aku turun ke bawah dan melihat Hakuba sudah duduk di kursi utama. Akupun mengambil tampat duduk dan mulai makan.

"Hakuba" panggilku

"Saguru saja"

"Baiklah, Saguru arigatou"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Ia sedikit mangerutkan alis

"Karena...analisismu tadi-

kepalaku mulai mengingat kejadian tadi siang

"huh! Kasus begini mudah, tak perlu sampai sore. Aku akan memecahkannya saat ini juga"

semua mata melihat kearahnya

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau beri tahu analisismu Mr. Hakuba?" Mr. Dannean bertanya padanya

"Baiklah. Pertama yang harus dilihat adalah, kasus ini termasuk dalam pembunuhan berantai 'random'. Kenapa saya bilang random, karena pembunuh pada kasus ini mambunuh hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Jadi para polisi sulit melacaknya karena para korban tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali" terangnya dengan gayanya yang bikin aku mau muntah saja.

"Kedua, korban di serang dari belakang, tapi luka tusukan berada di pinggang kiri. Itu artinya pelaku-"

"Kidal?" tanyaku memotong pembicaraan.

"Ya. Bagaimana inspektur? Apakah ada diantara tersangka yang kidal?"

"Ada 2 ,sir"

"Bagus, paling tidak kita bisa meminimalisasikan tersangka menjadi 2. Tapi, dengan bukti tersebut tidak bisa menjadi bukti kuat di pengadilan nanti. Bisa saja pelaku sengaja menusuk di sebelah kiri untuk memfitnah pelaku". Ia menarik nafas sebentar.

"Tapi yang membuktikannya adalah cara pelaku memegang pisau. Hal itu membuktikan bahwa pelaku benar-benar kidal. Inspektur, bisakah sebutkan keterangan-keterangan 2 pelaku tersebut?"

"Baiklah. Tersangka pertama bernama Inue Takada. Berkewarganegaraan Jepang, ia dijadikan tersangka karena beberapa saat sebelum korban terbunuh, seorang saksi melihatnya adu mulut dengan korban hanya karena bertabrakan dengannya" sang inspektur menghel nafas sejenak "Tersangka kedua, George Blackman. Ada seorang saksi yang lain, yang berkata ia melihat George juga adumulut dengan korban. Sepertinya korban suka cari masalah "

"Bisakah kau selidiki inspektur? Apakah Mr. Takada bisa berbahasa inggris?"

"Tidak bisa, sir. Menurut juru bicara Inue, ia selalu memakai jasanya jika pergi Keluar negeri."

"Kalau begitu inspektur, tangkap saksi yang berkata bahwa Mr. Takada adumulut dengan korban"

"Baiklah. Tapi kenapa?"

"Ia berkata bahwa korban adu mulut dengan Mr. Takada. Tapi buktinya, Mr. Takada selalu menggunakan jasa seorang juru bicara. Berarti ia tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris. Lagipula saat tadi dengan sengaja-tapi kuperlihatkan seolah tidak sengaja- menginjak kakinya dan aku bertanya 'I'm sorry' ia hanya kebingungan. Seharusnya, secara tidak sadar- seandainnya ia benar2 bisa berbahasa Inggris- ia secara tidak sengaja akan menjawab 'yes' atau apalah. Tapi ia hanya kebingungan"

"Baiklah. Kami mengarti terima kasih atas bantuannya, Sir"

"Never mind"

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o

"Karena analisismu tadi, nilai kelompok kita menjadi bagus"

"Oh, itu. Kasus begitu mudah, tak usah berterima kasih" katanya masih dengan tampang mengesalkannya itu.  
"Engg" aku masih bingung apakah aku akan membicarakan soal magang itu. Setelah berjanji dengan Scarlet, rasanya aku jadi tidak enak misalnya aku jadi magang di tempatnya tapi tidak bersamanya. Tapi kalau aku mengajaknya mungkin dia tidak mau? Atau yang tidak mau? Aku jadi bingung sendiri.

"Ada apa Shiho?" tanyanya

"Err, nggak ada apa-apa"

"Kau tidak pintar berbohong, Shiho. Sorot matamu terlihat ragu-ragu. Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan. Tapi melihat gerakkan tanganmu, kau sepertinya bingung mau bicara atau tidak" oh hebat! Sekalian saja kau jadi peramal!

"Tidak. Mungkin memang ada, tapi aku tidak akan membicarakannya sekarang"

"Dan makanan penutup hari ini, pie lemon!" sela bibi Anne memotong percakapan kami

'Kesukaan Shinichi' batinku. Tak terasa setitik airmata keluar dari pelupuk mataku. Oh tuhan, aku merindukannya. Amat sangat merindukannya.

"Are you ok, Shiho?" tanya Saguru yang melihat airmataku

"I'm fine. Hanya kemasukkan debu kok" kataku sambil mengucek mataku.

"Jangan dikucek. Itu malah akan membuat matamu menjadi iritasi. Lebih baik-" ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kearahku. Haah? Dia mau ngapain nih? Kurasakan jantungku memompa darah lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dan wajahku sedikit memanas. Hei! He want, kiss? Tanyaku dalam hati. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kearah wajahku dan menyingkirkan beberapa helai poni yang menutup poniku. Kemudian ia, meniup mataku?

Oh! Bodohnya aku!

Ia kemudian menjauh dan sedikit tertawa geli melihat pipiku yang sudah semerah tomat itu.

"Kelihatannya kau tidak sedih lagi"

"Siapa bilang aku sedih?"

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak pandai berbohong"

"Baiklah. Kenapa kau tidak jadi peramal saja?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, kau kan tau bahwa setiap orang berbohong atau tidak"

"Sepertinya tidak tuh!"

pernyataannya membuatku sedikit bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pikirkan saja sendiri!"

arrrggghhh! Cowok satu ini memang selalu membuatku kesaaaal!

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o

"Shiho!" panggil seseorang dari ujung koridor. Mendengar suara cempreng khas seorang Scarlet, aku langsung menoleh.

"Ada apa sih? Dari pagi sudah ribut. Lihatlah, kita jadi diperhatikan orang-orang tahu!"

"Kok sewot sih? Ntar cepet tua loh!"

"Mmmm baiklah. Jadi ada apa?"

"Aku, aku mau minta maaf"

"Soal apa?" perasaanku, Scarlet gak salah apa-apa deh sama aku

"Kayaknya kita gak bisa magang sama-sama. Habisnya kantor magangnya sudah dicarikan sama David -kakak Scarlet- dan dia bilang kantor itu hanya menerima satu orang pekerja magang"

"Oh, hanya itu. Baiklah, aku bisa cari sendiri nanti" berarti mungkin aku bisa magang di tempatnya?

"Kau tidak marah ,kan?" tanyanya pelan-pelan

"Enggak kok. Ngomong-ngomong, kau akan kerja dimana?"

"Aku juga gak tau. David bilang itu kantor sahabatnya. Tapi dia menolak memberi tahu nama kantornya. Katanya nanti juga kau tahu sendiri" katanya sambil menirukan gaya kakaknya itu. Aku sedikit tertawa melihatnya.

"Kau terlihat murung. Ada apa? Dah oh! Kau semalan begadang? Your panda's eyes terlihat jelas loh!" Scarlet memang begitu peduli dengan penampilan. Aku bisa melihat dari gaya berpakaiannya yang begitu rapi, dan yah...feminim. Ia kadang lebih memperhatikan penampilanku lebih dari aku memperhatikan diriku sendiri.

"Engg. Iya sih" sebenarnya aku berbohong padanya. Semalam aku menangis sampai tertidur. Apalagi penyebabnya kalau bukan cowok penyuka pie lemon itu? Tapi saat aku terbangun tengah malam, aku merasakan dilantai didepan pintu kamarku, hangat. Mungkinkah?

"Ini" Scarlet menyerahkan sebuah roll-on kepadaku

"What for?"

"Tentu saja untuk matamu Shiho!"

"Oh, thanks"

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o

Diperjalanan pulang, aku mencoba bertanya pada Saguru soal magang itu. Kebetulan hari ini Scarlet enggak ngajak hangout, jadi aku pulang ikut dengannya.

"Saguru?"

"Ya?"

"Errr bolehkah-" gimana nih? Gimana kalau dia tidak mau? Atau sudah ada yang magang jadi tidak ada lowongan? Atau dia menolak karena tidak mau aku terus bergantung padanya? Pikiranku terus berkecamuk dalam kepalaku. Tapi kalau tidak begini, kaupun bisa tidak lulus loh!

"Bolehkah aku magang dikantormu?"

To be continued

huft! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter yang paling melelah kan ini...

Maaf telat Alfa susah mikirin kasusnya dan maaf kalau kasusnya terlalu mudah

di chapter ini Alfa masukkin romance SaguruShiho, gimana? Pada suka? Kalau enggak yaaa gak papa deh

ok saatnya bales review

kiara : maaf juga updatenya lama, pengennya sih update cepet, tapi ngeliat reviewnya dikiiit bngt jg lesu. Maaf ya

choco : konfliknya nanti. Pas Shiho magang. Maaf ya kalau ceritanya jadi ngawur kyk gini. Soalnya ni fic kykny bkl pnjng.

Dan makasih jd silent reader ataupun yang ngeriview

akhir kata

review please...Top of Form


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer : Aoyama Gosho-sensei

Strawberry pie chapter 7

Aku duduk di sebuah ruangan bernuansa Eropa, kurasakan beludru yang menempel di kursi yang kududuki begitu, lembut. Tapi itu tidak bisa menenangkan hatiku yang saat ini sedang gugup-ralat-gugup tingkat tinggi.

Kualihkan perhatianku kesekeliling ruangan mataku terpaku pada sebuah lukisan pemandangan sebuah puri yang sepertinya sangat familiar denganku,dan hei! Itukan rumah Saguru. Tapi wajar sih, lukisan itu berada disini. Toh ruangan ini adalah kantornya

flashback

"Bolehkah aku, magang dikantormu?"

"Nani? Can you repeat again?" kupasang wajah cemberutku. Aku tahu diamendengar pertanyaanku dengan jelas. Dia hanya ingin menggodaku saja.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan bercanda lagi" katanya setelah melihat wajah cemberutku.

Tiba-tiba Saguru berbelok kekiri-padahal rumahnya belok kekanan- di persimpangan.

"Hei! Mau kemana?" kataku panik

"Mau magang kan?"

"Iya"

"Ya sudah"

"Maksudmu?" pertanyaanku terjawab saat Saguru memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah gedung di -ku lihat sebuah papan jalan- Manor street.

Aku turun keluar dan memperhatikan sekeliling. Pemandangan kota London yang ramai. Pemandangan yang kontras sekali dengan puri tempat tinggalku itu.

Orang-orang berlalu lalang dijalanan dan terlihat sangat sibuk sampai tidak memperhatikan yang lainnya lagi.

Flashback off

yah, akhirnya begitulah setelah tes tertulis dan wawancara, aku menunggu di ruanggan ini. Menunggu lulus tidaknya aku huh! Ribet amat sih!

Cklek!

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Seseorang masuk, dengan rambut merah yang sudah familiar bagiku.

"Scarlet?" tanyaku ragu. Ia mendongak dan tampaklah wajah khas sahabatku itu.

"Shiho?"

"Kamu kerja disini juga?" tanya kami berbarengan kemudian tertawa karenanya.

Kemudian, tanpa permisi lagi, seseorang -yang sepertinya karyawati disini- masuk dan berkata, bahwa kami dipanggil oleh Saguru-tentu saja ia memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'bos'-

dan kamipun diantar keruangan Saguru.

"Aduh gimana nih Shiho gimana kalau kita gak diterima. Eh enggak kamu pasti diterima kamu kan pacarnya. Pasti aku enggak" cerocos gadis berambut merah itu.

"Hei! Dia bukan pacarku!" pipiku sedikit merona mendengarnya.

Dan kamipun masuk keruangan itu. Dan disana sudah ada Saguru, duduk dengan senyum menyebalkannya itu.

"Silakan duduk" katanya sok formal. "Baiklah," ujarnya lagi.

"Awalnya aku cukup bingung karna nilai kalian sama, tapi yang kami butuhkan hanya seorang."

Aku mulai sedikit gugup. Gimana kalau aku tidak diterima?

"Tapi kalian tentunya harus berterima kasih dengan sekretarisku tadi" ia melanjutkan "Dia mengajukan surat pengunduran diri-dia mau pendah, katanya- jadi aku memutuskan menerima kalian semua."

tak bisa kusembunyikan senyumku.

"Terima kasih, Saguru"

"Ya ya aku memang baik"

hah? Gak salah tuh.

"Kau" ia menunjuk Scarlet "bisa pulang sekarang dan mulai bekerja besok"

"Baiklah" dan ia pun keluar dari ruangan ini.

'Bagaimana denganku?' Tanyaku dalam hati

"Shiho, kau jadi sekretaris pribadiku sekarang"

"Haaah? Tunggu-tunggu Saguru, aku hanya magang disini. Kau tidak, ah! Aku tidak bisa jadi sekretaris pribadimu sedangkan pegawaimu banyak dan mungkin lebih berpengalaman dibanding aku"

"Tidak tidak" selanya. "kau hanya perlu mendampingiku saat aku pergi mengusut kasus, ok?"

aku diam tak mengiyakan maupun membantah.

"Baiklah, sudah malam, ayo pulang"

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o

Besoknya, dengan setelan blazer hitam, kemeja putih dan rok mini hitam-aku tidak suka memakai stoking. Karna itu aku membiarkan kakiku polos tanpa penutup-. Aku pergi bersama Saguru untuk mengusut sebuah kasus pusat kota London. Tepatnya disebuah rumah mewah seorang presdir perusahaan ternama.

Setelah beberapa kali memencet bel, pintupun dibuka.

"Selamat siang, tuan dan nyonya. Silakan masuk" jawab seorang pengurus rumah saat melihat kedatangan kami. "Tuan telah menunggu." sambungnya.

Kamipun masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan besar dengan perapian -yang tentu saja tidak dinyalakan karena saat ini sedang musim semi- ruangan yang dimodifikasi dengan gaya klasikmodern ini terlihat sangat nyaman.

Disisi kiri ruangan, tepatnya diatas perapian, terpajang lukisan foto keluarga ini. Disebrangnya terlihat jendela besar yang didesain sehingga tampak menawan dengan tirai victoria. Didepan jendela itulah, duduk-yang kutebak sedagai- tuan rumah ini. Ia berperawakan tinggi tegap-walaupun sepertinya usianya sudah lanjut- berpotongan orang London asli dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru.

"Selamat datang, tuan, dan nona. Selamat datang dirumahku, Phantomblack manor. Nama saya John Black. Silakan duduk." sapanya ramah.

'Nama yang aneh, dan ganjil' gumamku dalam hati.

Kamipun lalu duduk, pelayan tadi datang sambil membawa 2 cangkir kopi hitam, beserta gula balok yang disediakan terpisah. Serta secangkir teh beraroma mawar -kurasa itu rosetea yang langka saat ini-

"Jadi tuan, apa masalah anda saat ini"

"Yah.." ia menghela napas panjang sambil melirik kearah para pelayannya, mengisaratkan agar mereka keluar. Dan tanpa diperintah dua kali, mereka sudah tidak ada diruang tamu ini lagi.

"Sebenarnya" lanjutnya "Aku merasa, ada yang mengincar nyawaku"

hening sesaat sebelum ia melanjutkannya lagi

"Hari ini, aku akan membuat surat wasiat. Aku mohon kalian ikut melihatnya. Dan saat ini kalian bebas memata-matai ataupun mencurigai keluargaku". "Karna, mereka bukan anak kandungku" sambungnya lirih.

"Baiklah, akan kuceritakan dulu alasan mengapa aku mencurigai mereka semua.

Anak pertamaku, bernama Peter, dia anak kandungku, dari pernikahanku dengan istri pertamaku, Karin.

Tapi, ia meninggal beberapa tahun,tidak! Kira-kira tiga tahun yang lalu. Kemungkinan ia dibunuh, karna saat autopsi, dokter menyatakan kalau dia terkena arsenikum. Dan kemungkinan bunuh diri amatlah kecil, karena dia sudah bertunangan dan sebentar lagi akan menikah"

Suasana menjadi hening. Itulah mengapa saat sebuah ketukan memecah keheningan, semua tersentak kaget

"Tuan, pengacara tuan datang"

"Bawa dia masuk" titahnya

dan beberapa saat kemudian masuklah seorang pria yang kira-kira seumur Saguru, matanya hitan berkilau, dengan aksen yang agak aneh.

"Perkenalkan, ini pengacaraku David Keith" katanya.

"David?" tanyaku hampir seperti sebuah seruan.

Ia menatapku sebentar,

"Shiho? Ngapain disini? Nggak kuliah?"

"Enggak" jawabku singkat. Memang, aku sering bertemu dengannya saat aku ke rumah Scarlet tapi bukan dengan jas hitam serta kemeja putih dan dasi hitam yang membuatnya tampak seperti seorang eksekutif muda itu.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Saguru sedikit heran.

"Yah, dia kakaknya Scarlet"

dia hanya ber-oh saja.

"Baiklah, kita akan mulai saja."

David menyiapkan laptop hitamnya. Dan mengetikkan apa yang dikatan oleh tuan John.

"Baiklah, harta warisanku akan kubagikan sebesar 30% kepada anak pertamaku, Edward. 20% untuk anak keduaku, Esther. Dan 10% untuk anak ketigaku, Eric. 5% untuk pengacaraku, David. Dan 5% untuk detektif yang kuundang untuk menjadi saksi surat wasiat ini, Saguru Hakuba"

"Tunggu, tuan. Anda tidak benar-benar, maksud kami, kami tidak pantas menerimanya" potong Hakuba.

"Tidak, tidak. Surat wasiat ini sudah jelas. Dan sisa dari semua hartaku kusumbangkan ke badan sosial"

"Semuanya?" tanya David untuk meyakinkannya.

"Ya, semua sisanya"

"Baiklah," dan diapun mem-print out wasiat yang diketiknya.

"Silakan tuan tanda tangan disini."

"Dan anda juga, please" katanya pada Hakuba.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o

Suasana ruangan ini begitu sunyi. Hanya terdengar dentingan piring dan sendok beradu. Dan juga, detak satu-satunya jam besar diruangan ini.

Saat ini, kami sedang duduk untuk menikmati makan malam di mansion Black, ketika sebuah teriakan lantang memecah kesunyian malam.

"Kyaaaaa!"

sekejap saja, semua segera bertindak. Saguru, langsung mengeluarkan dan bersiaga, sedangkan orang-orang yang ikut makan malam dengan kami, Esther dan Edward, juga terkesiap dan langsung terlonjak dari tempat .

Kamipun berlari menuju asal suara.

Prang!

Terdengar suara kaca pecah. Dan benda yang kira-kira pelakunya sekarang melayang kearahku.

"Shiho!"

To Be Continued

Uyeeeeeee Alfa bangkit setelah berbulan-bulan hiatussssss gak update2 malah publish fic gaje *tereak2 gaje*

tapi akhirnyaaaaaa Alfa bisa update fic ini.

Kalo pada mau marah sama Alfa karna telat update, sana bunuh aja guru2 Alfa yg udah ngasih Alfa ulangan bejibunnnn*tepar*digorok guru2 Alfa*

bwt Kiara : Kiara-chan sujud2*digaplok* maafin Alfa yaaaaa telat hiks

cepet tapiiii *udah tw kn alesannya*

sampe2 Kiara-chan baca ngulang2 chapter Alfa bener2 mnta maap *puppy eyes*

bwt yg nunggu we are, sabar yaaaa Alfa lagi nunggu ide dulu*gaploked*

thanx bwt yg udh nge. Review ataupun yang jd silent reader

akhir kata

reviewreviewreview :)


End file.
